Daily Reports
by ErinM
Summary: Natalie delivers the daily reports to Stephen. Implied Stephen/Natalie


**Title:** Daily Reports  
**Author:** Erin  
**Characters:** Natalie and Stephen (mentions of Kate and an OC)  
**Rating:** PG, for language o.O  
**Summary:** Natalie delivers the daily reports to Stephen  
**Warning:** post-series (I suppose)  
**Disclaimer:** The original characters belongs to NBC and their respective actors.

Natalie rounded the corner and spotted Stephen through the glass walls of his office. Taking a deep breath, she tightened the grip on the day's field reports and pushed on the door.

"Yes... Mmm. That's good to hear," Stephen nodded to her as he pulled the phone away from his ear slightly. She simply flashed him a grin and passed the manila folder across the desk and moved to sit on the couch. "You'll let us know if anything changes?" He smiled and nodded again. "Very good. Thanks again." Hanging up the phone, Steven stared at the phone for a moment and allowed himself a pleased expression.

Looking up to Natalie, he leaned forward and flipped open the folder. "That was Reynolds. No new cases and everyone who received the cocktail has improved."

"I'm glad we were able to get to them in time," she said with a nod. The last few cases had kept them all so busy that she hadn't had a chance to touch base with their recent contacts.

Natalie forced a smile as she watched him flip from the second to third page. On the small side table to the left of the couch, she noticed a framed photo of Jack - in his baseball uniform and holding a trophy - which made her smile.

"That's good to see," Stephen's comment caused her to blink and focus on him. "We'll check in with Chicago at the end of the week." He flipped to the next page, then the next and the next. Natalie breathed deeply as she watched him glance at the sixth page and waited for him to process.

Stephen's head twitched slightly and his brow furrowed. 'And there it is,' Natalie smirked slightly. Flipping back two pages, Stephen looked over the report again, then up to his teammate.

"I ran it three times," Natalie stated before he could ask. Stephen let the pages fall and leaned back in his chair, fingers grazing his lips in thought. Natalie looked at the carpet, waiting for 'that' Stephen to emerge. She blinked slowly at the sound of him vacating the chair and glanced sideways just enough to see Stephen move around to the front of his desk and lean against the edge.

Reaching behind him, Stephen picked up the folder and returned to the fourth report. His jaw tensed as he ran the numbers; this would be a new one for the team. "Huh," he breathed.

Natalie silently cursed, as she usually had no trouble reading Stephen. At this moment, however: Nothing. 'Get it over with, Durant,' she willed herself. "How should we proceed?" Stephen nodded to himself, considering the options.

"Good news, Bad news?" Natalie raised an eyebrow.

"What's good news for one person may be bad news for another," she stated, raising an eyebrow. She was fishing for any response, at this point. Stephen cocked his head slightly. Hook, line and-

"How do you see it?" Damnit. Annoyed, Natalie decided to ignore his own fishing and – for a moment – let herself consider the options. She had to look away quickly as she couldn't hold the detatched expression; and Stephen saw it.

"Let's talk it through," he said, setting down the folder and moving to the center of his office. He paced a few times before stopping in front of the couch and began:

"I've got bad news, and good news," he announced, looking at Natalie.

She frowned and shook her head. "Never start with bad news, Stephen." He nodded and paced again. Raising a hand, he started again.

"I've got some good news. Great, actually. And some bad news," he added in a monotone. Natalie nodded.

"Bad news." Stephen was about to call her on her last comment, but stopped. Great news should follow bad. That's why it's great.

"Reassignment." Natalie's head shot up in surprise. That wasn't the answer she was expecting. 'But that's a good thing,' she reminded herself. Fighting the smile twitching at her lips, she slowly asked:

"And the good news?" Stephen had, apparently, also been fighting a smile. Now, he was positively beaming.

"Kate's gonna be pissed." Natalie rolled her eyes as Stephen sat down next to her. "Hey! I have to tell her. Give me my good news." Natalie closed her eyes and laughed, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees. After a moment, she looked back to Stephen and leaned back, matching his arms-crossed pose. Stephen sighed and leaned toward her, nudging her shoulder with his. She responded with an elbow to his side.

Both looking to the opposite wall, Stephen said quietly: "We're pregnant." Natalie turned to look at him and they both smiled.


End file.
